The Hand Shake!
by Bkute
Summary: Prequel to Falling Off!. A brief overview of how Cody and Brookylieh met and became a couple. Please R&R!


**Genghis Grill…**

"Hello! I'm Brookylieh. I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?" Asked the waitress.

Cody spent a few moments gawking at her before he was able to actually answer.

"Um…I'll have a Bud Light Lime." He finally answered.

"Okay. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" Brookylieh quickly responded. She could feeling him staring at her and it made her a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not ready yet. I'll be ready when you get back." Cody promised. Brookylieh turned and headed to the bar to get Cody's drink.

Randy and Ted were spending the evening with their wives, so Cody had decided to have a quite dinner alone and he was glad he had. Without his friend their, Cody was free to stare at his waitress without ridicule.

"Damn! She's thicker than a Snicker!" Cody thought. She had an amazing body and some even more amazing eyes. They were two different colors. Cody had never seen that before.

"Here you go, are you ready to order?" Brookylieh asked. As she took Cody's order, she could not help but think that he was gorgeous.

"Damn, look at those eyes! They're so blue!" She thought.

"So, all you want is the Buddhist Bowl without the zucchini?" Brookylieh asked.

"I mean, that's not all I want." Cody flirted. He gave that "Priceless" smile and watched her heart melt.

Brookylieh smiled and replied, "Well, there are some things that you just can't have." Then she walked away. She figured she'd make him sweat for a while before dropping the bomb on him.

**45 Minutes Later…**

"Here is your food sir. Is there anything else I can get you right now?" Brookylieh asked.

"I'm fine and you don't have to call me sir. My name is Cody. It makes me feel old." Cody joked.

"Well, Cody, compared to me, you are old." Brookylieh joked as she headed to another table to take their order.

"What the hell?" Cody thought to himself. "How old is she?"

Cody ate his food and continued to wonder about Brookylieh. During a moment of deep thought, the waitress returned to the table.

"Hello, SIR, was there anything else I could get for you?" She asked sarcastically. She loved playing this game with him, it was fun.

"Yes, LITTLE GIRL, I'd like another beer please." Cody said back.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm 17 years old and I pay my own bills and handle my own shit!" Brookylieh snapped as she grabbed the plate from his table and headed to the bar to get him another drink. When she got their she realized that she shouldn't have yelled at him the way she did. She probably just lost her tip. GREAT!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Brookylieh said as she handed the beer to Cody.

"It's quite alright." He replied. "I'm not trying to sleep with you, I was just wanting to know if maybe you'd like to catch a movie sometime."

"You're gorgeous. There have got to be plenty of women your own age that would love to catch a movie with you. So, why do you want to take me?" Brookylieh asked. She was truly intrigued.

"Because you seem to be more mature than most of the women "My own age"." Cody said as he took a swig of the beer that was sitting next to him.

"Well, I am almost eighteen, and it's not illegal for two FRIENDS to go see a movie." The waitress replied as she began bussing the tables around Cody.

"That's right it's not. So, why don't you give me your number and I'll call you?" He said. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and put Brookylieh's number in it. He was going to call her. She seemed like she had a lot to offer as a person.

**The Next Day…**

"What area code is this?" Brookylieh thought as a strange number came across her caller ID. She answered the phone and soon realized it was Cody.

"Hi, I didn't actually think you were going to call." She told him.

"Of course I was going to call. I wanted to know if you can see a movie with me tonight. I'm leaving town tomorrow." Cody said. He was kind of sad that he'd be leaving so soon, but something about her made him want to at least get to know a little bit about her before he had to go.

"Oh right…the whole professional wrestler thing. I can catch a movie tonight. What time? My mom works all the time, so she won't notice that I'm gone." Brookylieh told Cody.

"I figured 7 pm, then maybe we could go somewhere to talk." He suggested.

"That's fine, but don't think you're getting any. Remember, that's illegal." Brookylieh joked.

She met Cody at the theatre at 6:45 pm. They saw a movie and then drove around for an hour looking for a quiet place to talk. This proved to be a hard task. Neither person wanted to be recognized having dinner with the other. It would bring up too many questions. So, they parked the rental car in the Wal-Mart parking lot and talked for hours. They talked about their age difference and where they were going to go from here.

"I think we should see where this takes us." Cody suggested. "I mean, you'll be eighteen in only a few months, we can hold off on any physical contact until then."

"That sounds great to me." Brookylieh beamed. It was all happening so fast, but it felt so right. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend, Abigail about this whole crazy thing.

Around Midnight, Cody dropped Brookylieh off a block from her house, then he followed her, in his car, to make sure she got home safely. Before she got out of the car, Cody tried to give her a hug, but she decided that it would be best if they just shook hands.

"I'm never washing this hand again." Brookylieh said as she ran in the house. This was going to be the start of the rest of their lives.


End file.
